This proposed study applies multimethod measurement procedures to an experimental test of a theory-driven intervention aimed at the prevention of rural adolescent adjustment problems. The trend toward increasing conduct problems, substance use, and related adjustment difficulties among rural youth demonstrates the need for this research. The proposed study will draw upon results from previous federally-funded studies in Iowa and Utah. The University of Utah project has resulted in the development of a risk-focused intervention, the Strengthening Families Program (SFP), which has shown promising results in preliminary study. This program now requires the rigorous evaluation proposed in this application, using the multimethod, multiinformant measurement procedures developed through the Iowa State project. In evaluating the SFP the proposed project will utilize Iowa State's Cooperative Extension Service, a statewide, community- based network with excellent capacity for cost effective program delivery. The sample for the proposed study will consist of rural Iowa families with fifth and sixth graders, recruited from economically disadvantaged school districts. To facilitate the development of optimally effective recruitment and retention strategies in the proposed long-term program of research, all eligible families in the selected school districts will be surveyed prior to actual recruitment contacts. Factors potentially influencing decisions about involvement in family-focused prevention programs will be prospectively evaluated through this survey. Families subsequently invited to participate in the SFP experimental study will be randomly selected from the pool of all eligible families in the selected school districts. To assure an appropriate level of statistical power, 350 families will be recruited. The families who respond affirmatively to the invitation will be randomly assigned to one of two conditions: the SFP and a minimal contact control. The proposed study will evaluate family risk behaviors and related adolescent conduct problems, substance use, and adjustment difficulties at pretest, posttest, one year follow-up, and two year follow-up assessments. If SFP efficacy is shown, the results of this study will guide the design of a demonstration project on SFP delivery managed through the Cooperative Extension Service, for which additional funding will be sought. The long- term goal of this research is to develop a model program and program delivery mechanism dovetailing with a national family enhancement initiative through the Cooperative Extension System.